Let It Be a Nightmare
by Scarlett Hyde
Summary: Things go downhill fast for a young British soldier when he finds himself a target of two very dangerous Assassins. Will he survive the two Assassins, or will this ordeal be his last? (Rated M for torture and ideologically sensitive material. Not for the faint of heart)
1. Chapter 1

_177-_

 _Near Boston_

 _Dusk_

Maybe it was a mistake to join the army. No, not maybe. No maybe in this thought. It WAS a bad idea. It didn't pay well, the food was horrible, the superiors were jerks, and no one liked you. Not to mention the fact that everyone wanted you dead or seriously wounded.

These thoughts flashed through the mind of British soldier Kent Davis as he ran through the woods, trying to outpace his assailant, an Assassin female who was known as the Shadow Demon, for she usually struck from the shadows.

Her age was impossible to guess, for she had been around for much longer than 16, yet that was how old she appeared. Much to the 25 year old's dismay, she was just as active during the day as she was at night. And she was after _him._ What was worse, he had lost his weapons in his mad dash to escape her.

He briefly thought back to it as his feet thumped against the tinder dry ground, trying desperately to stay ahead of the Assassin.

He had been in the bar, alone, drinking some ale in a corner away from most of the other patrons. Glancing over the rim, he had happened to meet the Assassin's icy gaze head on, causing him to choke on his drink and spit a good deal back into the mug as a smirk appeared on the black hooded female's face. Lifting his brown eyes to meet the Assassin's ice-blue ones, fear seemed to lock up every muscle in Kent's body as he met those icy orbs. Those eyes saw right through him and into his soul as the Assassin stood up and started walking toward him, resulting in Kent panicking and bolting out of the tavern in a mad haste to escape those piercing eyes.

Kent's panic had cost him when he rushed out of the small frontier bar and forgot his musket as he saw the hooded female approaching him. Yep, he was seriously rethinking joining the British army.

 _'_ _Why me? I don't have anything of value! What could she want?!'_ Then it hit him as he ran across a small creek turned red by the dying sun. _'The letters! Dear Lord, she's after the letters! I can't let her get them! If she does she'll kill me on the spot once she has them!'_

He tried to push himself to go faster, but he was rapidly running out of energy. Literally _running_ out.

Kent began to gasp for breath, his heart hammering as it tried to keep his supply of blood flowing as he fought his way up the hill and ran past massive boulders. Glancing behind him, eyes wide and mouth open to draw in air, he saw that the Assassin had taken to the trees and was rapidly gaining on him running through the trees with practiced ease. With a cry of fear and desperation, Kent tried again to speed up, only to cause himself to stumble just as he reached the top of a gully where a deep stream flowed gently along over mossy rocks. Unable to regain his balance in time he fell and rolled down the steep incline, crying out in pain as he tumbled over rocks, branches, and roots.

Reaching the bottom, he crashed into the stream with a splash, drenching his wool coat as a shadow passed over head. Mistaking the shadow for a bird, for the harsh cry of an eagle hit his ears, Kent thanked his lucky stars he didn't knock his head against a rock as he scrambled to his feet and began to prepare himself for the climb up as pain shoot through his shoulders, head, and back. But as he turned his eyes up towards the top of the gully, he saw something that made his blood run cold.

There, silhouetted against the sun, was Shadow Demon herself, the sun glinting off her flintlock pistol.

Which was aimed directly at Kent's face.

 _This story is going to be one of my darker ones. Viewer discretion is advised._

 _Or whatever the phrase is._


	2. Chapter 2

Gasping in both need of air and in fear, Kent fell backwards onto his rear in the cold stream, eyes wide and scared as he stared up at the Assassin. His body shook from fear and the cold water that came up to his lower ribs as he raised a hand in a feeble attempt to protect his face. He was at her mercy, and he could only hope she was in a clement mood.

She didn't look the least bit worn out by the chase, her breathing relaxed and controlled as opposed to his frantic gasping. "So, thought you could outrun me, did you? Pfft, idiot," she said, glaring down at the defenseless soldier, who could only stare at her in reply. "Well, come on up. You're coming with me," the Assassin ordered, motioning with her gun for him to start climbing up to her.

Kent shook his head, going backwards away from her as his body shook with fear. "N-No," he stuttered out before he stop himself, then he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth as his eyes flew wide with horror. _'D-Did I just tell the most dangerous creature in these woods, who has a gun pointed at my face, no?!'_

Apparently the Assassin was thinking the same thing for she raised an eyebrow at him, then brought her gun up so it was pointed straight up, twisted it a couple of times using her wrist, and then finally looked down at Kent from the corner of her eye.

"You're really gonna argue with someone who's got a gun at your face? Darn, either you're really brave, or really dumb. Probably both! But hey, if you wanna argue I'm all ears," she said, flipping off her hood then shaking out her hair as she opened her arms in an accepting gesture.

Kent then noticed the slightest twitch at the corners of her mouth and realized she was smirking.

 _'_ _She's toying with me! She could easily kill me with the slightest tightening of her trigger finger, yet she's keeping me alive for amusement! She's enjoying this!'_ Kent realized with dread as the blood roared in his ears. Never before had he regretted joining as much as he did now.

The female smirked down at him, giving a low chuckle when he stayed silent. "Nothing? Well, I'm giving you 'til the count of 5 then I'm coming down there," she said, then started to count down.

Kent's heart raced as fear gripped his belly with icy talons. What could he do? Should he try to run either way she would simply jump down on top of him or even worse… _shoot him_.

Kent trembled with terror as Shadow Demon neared the end of her countdown, then suddenly an idea sprang into his mind. At best he would buy himself time. At worst… he didn't want to think about it.

"2… 1. Ready or not, here I come," she said, and slid down the slope to where Kent sat cowering against the other slope.

"So, we doing this the easy way or the hard way?" she asked, and Kent, in a burst of desperation, used his legs to sweep hers out from under her, causing her to fall back against the gully bank opposite to the Brit, her head hitting the dirt with a thud. Shaking off the blow to the back of her skull, Shadow Demon opened her eyes in time to see Kent scramble back over the side of the gully bank that he fell down. A low, sadistic chuckle rumbled in the Assassin's throat as she felt herself begin to change, a tail and ears appearing as she went from human to canine.

"Hard way then. Alright then, Mr. Redcoat. Let's play!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kent gasped for air as his legs burned and heart pounded. While his plan had worked for the meantime, it would take more than a little fall to stop the Assassin completely. Kent had only postponed the inevitable, for he knew from the reports that she could stay at a steady, fast run for hours. Kent, while strong and fairly athletic, could do a steady run for maybe 30 minutes, tops. She would eventually catch him. Cold shards of fear stabbed his stomach as he realized, that due to his fall into the stream, the letters were ruined. Sure, he remembered the message, but that was just it. In order for Shadow Demon to obtain the information, HE would have to tell her himself. If he refused to give the information, she would torture him for it, and it was that thought that sent him running faster.

With what little breath he had, he screamed for help, but it was useless as there was no one around. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a massive black shape keeping pace with him, and dread filled his heart as he realized it was a wolf… with ice blue eyes. He had heard the stories of the Assassin being a shapeshifter, but he never believed them, until now. While running alongside Kent, Shadow Demon also closed the distance between them.

By then, the sun had set and the forest was dark and Kent ran on practically blind as branches whipped at his face, leaving small cuts that trickled blood. Glancing to the side again, Kent cried out in fear as he saw her closing in. But shifting his eyes proved to be a mistake as Kent ran headfirst into a low branch, causing him to abruptly hit the dirt on his back, his vison wobbling and threatening to disappear completely. With a groan, Kent tried to sit up only to fall back down, his head swimming. A whimper bubbled in his throat as he saw Shadow Demon, who was back in her human form, approaching him.

"Well, congrats man. You officially failed in escaping," she chuckled softly, clapping slowly. Then she tilted her head as she gazed down at the stunned and injured Brit who lay sprawled on his back like a turtle. "One thing you did achieve, though, is a bloody forehead," she said, kneeling down beside Kent's head to get a better look at where a bruise was starting to form.

With what little strength he had, Kent tried to move away, but Shadow Demon pinned one arm down so the only way he could roll was towards her, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Hey, come on now. I would think by now you'd've realized you can't escape," the Assassin said, reaching behind her to grab something off her belt.

Fearing a knife or even her pistol, Kent cried, "P-Please don't hurt m-me! I'm s-sorry I ran, really!"

The Assassin gave him an odd look as she pulled a rag soaked in something out from behind her. "Hurt you? I have no desire for that. At least, as long as you cooperate with us," she said, holding the rag in Kent's line of sight.

As his eyes took in the rag and a slightly sweet and thick smell hit his nose, Kent realized that the cloth was probably soaked in some type of drug and that Shadow Demon was going to knock him out. His eyes widened and he struggled to free himself from her grip. "W-Wait! Please! Don't knock m-me out! Please! Please!" Kent screamed, struggling to escape the Assassin's grip as she placed her knee on his chest to hold him still. He tried in vain to push her off, but he was still far too weak. "Please, Shadow Demon! Please!" Kent pleaded with shrill, terror stricken cries.

"Easy lad. Don't worry, you'll be fine," Shadow Demon said, then clamped the rag over his mouth and nose.

Kent's eyes widened and tears fell as he held his breath and he tried desperately to get the rag off his face, but he couldn't. He turned his eyes up to Shadow Demon's and begged silently for her to stop. She showed no pity as she pressed down with her knee on his chest, forcing the air from his lungs slowly. Soon it was too much and Kent had to gasp for air. The resulting effect was immediate, and Kent felt himself losing consciousness. He fought the darkness, but it proved to be too much as he slowly lost feeling and his eyes closed.

"Goodnight, lobsterback."


	4. Chapter 4

"How long until he wakes up? I wanna get this over with."

"Patience, Ace. He'll wake up any second now."

"Good. The sooner we get this done the better."

Blurred and distorted voices flittered through Kent's hearing as he started to come to his senses, but they were far from reassuring, especially when he realized he was sitting in a chair with his hands bound behind the back of it and his legs bound to the front chair legs. _'A-Ace!? The Silent Slasher!? Oh no! Not him! Anyone but him!'_ Unlike Shadow Demon, who had more than a few rumors surrounding her due to the fact her family was the Hydes, the things whispered about the rouge male were pure fact. The thing what scared Kent the most was Ace's torture methods. Tongues cut out, legs hacked apart, mouths sewn shut after arsenic was poured down the throat, ribs broken, hands cut off, and even worse things. Afterwards, Ace would tie his victims to a tree in the middle of the woods and leave them there to die. As much as he was scared of Shadow Demon, Kent would much rather deal with her than Ace.

A low, whimpering groan escaped Kent as his forehead throbbed from where he ran into the tree.

"Well, you were right. Looks like he's waking up. Welcome back to the land of the living, Bloody Back," Ace growled, causing Kent to whimper as he opened his eyes hesitantly to find himself in a dimly lit room in what he thinks to be a cabin.

As soon as he took in the massive figure of Ace, a 6'2" muscular male with black Assassin's robes and a huge axe strapped to his back, Kent opened his mouth to scream in fright. Before he could get a single sound out, the ginger haired Assassin reached forward and clamped a massive paw over his mouth, muffling the scream.

"I wouldn't advise screaming," he growled, glaring at Kent as he unsheathed a hidden blade for emphasis.

Eyes wide, Kent cowered in the seat he was tied to and shook his head as he slightly wet himself. Ace was even scarier than the rumors said. Sure, Kent had 8 years on the rouge, but Ace had 5 inches and at least 20-30 pounds on him.

"Ace, I think he got the message not to scream. You can let go of him now," the Shadow Demon said.

Ace glanced back to Shadow, then turned his electric blue glare back on Kent. "Did you?" Kent nodded vigorously, keeping his eyes down to avoid the predator-like glare. "Look me in the eyes, lobster," Ace said in a stern tone with a hint of a growl laced in the undertone. With a gulp, Kent lifted his eyes to meet Ace's as he shook with fear. "Yes what?" the ginger Assassin growled, and Kent felt the grip on his mouth tighten slightly.

"Y-Yes s-s-sir!" Kent squeaked from under his hand as he cowered down.

Ace grunted and let go of Kent's mouth as he backed away. Kent's eyes darted between the two Assassins as he drew a shaky breath. Narrowing his eyes, Ace turned to Shadow Demon and said, "I'll be back." With a glare in Kent's direction, he left the room.

Kent turned his gaze on the Assassin still in the room with him, who looked down at the soldier with her arms crossed. Letting his eyes meet the female's, he whimpered, a pleading expression on his face. Shadow Demon simply raised an eyebrow then snorted.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, pointing a finger at him as she glared.

"W-What are you g-g-going to do with me?" Kent asked as he trembled in his seat.

"That depends on you. Now, I advise you strongly to do as my mate says, and DON'T lie. Trust me when I say he can easily tell in someone is lying," she warned the soldier, whose eyes grew wide with fear.

"I'm back," Ace said as he reentered the room, carrying a small hunting knife which made Kent shake with fear as a whimper escaped the Englishman. "Let's get started," he growled, coming to stand beside his fellow Assassin.

Shadow Demon nodded. "Right." She turned her gaze down towards Kent, whose wide eyes were locked onto the hunting knife in Ace's hand. "Oi! Eyes on me," Shadow Demon said, causing Kent to jerk his head up. "So, what's your name?"

"K-Kent," Kent stuttered, wondering why she needed to know that.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty f-five."

"Do you know why you're here?" It was Ace who asked this time.

"Um… you n-need inform-mation?" Kent guessed, and Ace smirked at him

"Exactly," the ginger said in a tone that resembled a cat's purr and scared the living daylights out of Kent.

Shadow Demon stepped forward, taking the soaked and torn letters. "I took the liberty of removing these from your person. Thanks to your dip in the stream, they're ruined. So, seems we have to get the information directly from you now. Hopefully, you'll be cooperative and let us know what was on these letters," she said, shaking them for emphasis.

"I-I-I don't know w-what was on them, I s-swear!" Kent stuttered, shaking his head.

"You ain't lying to us, are you?" Ace growled, eyes narrowed.

"N-No," Kent said, but he made the mistake of looking down to the left.

Ace and Shadow Demon exchanged a glance, knowing that he was lying and that he knew what the letters said. Ace turned his gaze back onto Kent, blue eyes slightly angry. Walking forward until he was right in front of the British soldier, he kneeled down in front Kent and grabbed his jaw, forcing the terrified Brit to meet his eyes. Kent yelped in fear, eyes wide and afraid.

"I'll ask again. Do. You. Know. What. Was. On. Those. Letters?" he growled, and Kent, closing his eyes tightly as a whimper spilled from him, shook his head again.

Ace let go of his jaw and raised to his full height, glaring down at Kent with anger in his eyes. "So, you wanna do things the hard way?" Turning his head slightly, the ginger Assassin said to Shadow Demon, who was shaking her head at Kent disapprovingly, "Get the vial."


	5. Chapter 5

Kent began to struggle and squirm. "Wait! Wait! What's she getting?!" he yelped, fear causing his heart to race.

Ace just glared at him and snarled, "Shut up." Ken whimpered, intimidated and frightened as he shrunk down in his seat. Moments later Shadow Demon returned with a small vial of some murky liquid in her hand.

"Ok, got it," she said, walking over to where Ace stood glaring at Kent.

"Got what!? What is that!?" Kent yelped, eyes darting between Ace and Shadow Demon. The two Assassins ignored him and Ace took out his hunting knife as Shadow Demon walked behind Kent, who was in hysterics. "Wait! What's going on!? _Please_!" Kent screamed, pitch high due to fear.

"For the love of God, shut him up!" Ace snapped, gripping his blade hard as he stepped forward. Then it sunk in they were going to hurt him, and Kent opened his mouth to scream for help. He never got the chance as Shadow Demon covered his mouth from behind.

"Hllppp!" Kent screamed, squirming in his seat as he tried in vain to escape from the massive killer who was coming at him with a knife.

"Hold his face steady," Ace growled, and Kent felt the female Assassin grip his jaw and hold his head still.

Attempting to beg, Kent pleaded with the two Assassins to stop, but thanks to Shadow Demon's hand all his words were turned into muffled cries. Ace took his knife and cut a gash under Kent's right eye that ran from the corner of his eye near his nose to his jaw under his jaw, causing the Brit to scream in pain as tears started to leak from his eyes. Again he tried begging, but once again his cries fell on deaf ears as blood began to drip from the wound and onto Shadow Demon's hand.

"Scarlett, the vial," Ace said, holding out his hand to Shadow Demon, whose real name was Scarlett Hyde. Kent, terrified, tried to shake his head as pain shot through his face. But Ace ignored him as the ginger haired Assassin took the vial, opened it, and then looked Kent in the eyes, angry blue into teary and pleading brown.

"This is for lying," Ace growled then dripped some of the liquid, lemon juice by the smell of it, into Kent's wound. A burning pain ripped through the cut causing Kent to scream in pain and screw his eyes shut. "Look at me, you worthless rat," Ace snarled, and Kent forced open his eyes with a sob. Ace's eyes were no longer blue and humanoid, but red and demonic.

"I don't appreciate it when people lie to me," he snarled in a low tone that caused Kent to tremble and shrink down away from those haunting eyes. "So, once Scarlett removes her hand, you will tell me what was on those letters, got it? If you don't-" Ace cut a small nick across Kent's right eyebrow and part of the top eyelid. "Then I will cut out your eye and pour lemon juice in the open socket." More tears spilled out of Kent's eyes as he nodded with a choking sob.

Ace smirked and patted the top of Kent's head, causing the soldier to flinch and shut his eyes again with a whimper of pain as the right top eyelid stung. Scarlett removed her hand and came back around to stand in front of the wounded and crying soldier, who looked at her again with a pleading expression as some blood dripped into the corner of his mouth.

She glared back, unsympathetic. "Hey, I warned you that he could tell you were lying. Yet you still lied," she growled, and Kent heaved a sob.

"M-M-My commander s-said that i-if I was c-captured to not reveal the information o-or he'd k-k-kill me," Kent whimpered, speech broken.

"Well let me put it this way. If you don't tell US, and tell us NOW, I'm gonna make you scream for death," Ace snarled, causing Kent to shake terribly.

"N-No please! Don't! Mercy!" he cried, shaking his head rapidly.

"Well… we're waiting, _Kent_ ," Ace spat.

Scarlett gave Kent a half angry half scolding glare. "Best tell him the truth."

Kent whimpered, then told them what they wanted to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Kent sat in a dark room in the rather large basement, sobbing and whimpering in the corner as he sat hugging his knees tightly. He was beyond scared. Almost beyond terrified. His scar throbbed with pain as he cried and trembled. He brought a hand up to the wound and it came away bloody. Kent looked at the blood, then went back to hugging his knees. The two Assassins brought Kent down here after he had told them about the letters. They didn't kill him…yet. After his refusal, Kent was just waiting for them to come down and kill him.

The sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs caused Kent to gasp and scramble under the bed in the cell he was in in a frantic effort to hide from the male Assassin who was coming down the stairs. The heavy boots stopped outside of his cell, and he heard the door open with an eerie creaking sound that echoed around the basement in a way that sent chills down Kent's spine.

"Bloody Back, get out here," Ace ordered, and Kent shook his head though the ginger male couldn't see.

" _Please don't kill me_! _Please_!" Kent wailed from under the bed.

"I'm not going to. Scarlett wants to stitch up that wound I gave you, so come here," Ace said, and something about the tone of his voice, which was different from the angry one he had used, made Kent stick his head out from under the bed to look up at the Assassin. His eyes were back to humanoid blue, and his posture was much more relaxed as he stood holding the door open. Hesitantly, Kent crawled out from under the bed and shakily stood in front of Ace, his knees weak.

"Come on," Ace said, turning to walk back up the stairs with Kent in tow.

Kent whimpered as they walked down a long dark hallway, "Are… Are you going to cut off my hands?"

These words caused Ace to stop dead and turn around. "No. Why? You want me to?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms and looked down at Kent.

"N-no! It's just-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. But I only do that if they're really uncooperative. Plus I cut off the last guy's hand so Scarlett decided that I couldn't do any dismemberment this time. You got lucky," Ace said, looking down at Kent as his eyes flashed in the gloom and he pointed a finger at Kent's chest.

Kent whimpered and nodded. "Thank you."

Ace scoffed as he turned back around. "Don't thank me. Thank Scarlett."

Kent made a mental note to do just that as he followed Ace down the dark hallway to where Scarlett was waiting.

She turned and looked at Kent, who whimpered and turned his eyes down to the floor. "Get over here," she growled, and Kent took a step backwards only for Ace to pick him up by his uniform collar.

"Ah! W-Wait!" Kent yelped, and Ace lifted him up so he was eye level.

"What is it now?" Ace growled.

"I-Is it going to h-hurt?"

"Well I'm poking a needle through your face so probably. Had you just bloody done as I said you wouldn't have that scar," the female Assassin growled, and Kent whimpered as Ace drug him over.

' _Oh no. The one Assassin who I may have been able to convince to help me is now angry too_ ,' Kent thought with dread.

Ace sat Kent down on the table then pinned his arms to his sides. Kent yelped and Ace growled, "Hush." Kent whimpered but sat still.

"This won't hurt a bit," Ace said from behind him, but then the ginger Assassin snickered. "It's gonna hurt a lot."


	7. Chapter 7

Kent screamed as the needle entered his skin near his jaw, and Ace snapped, "Suck it up and quit being such a little bitch."

"I-It hurts!" Kent sobbed, crying.

"Too bad, it's your own damn fault," Ace growled, unsympathetic.

"I-I'm sorry! I c-c-couldn't… m-my commander- OW!" Kent yelled in pain as Scarlett pulled some of his skin together.

"Ace, find something to tie him down with. I can't stitch his face with him squirming," Scarlett muttered.

"We got the board," Ace pointed out, causing Kent to yelp.

"What board?! Wait! What's he getting?!" Kent screamed, struggling in Ace grip.

"One more outburst and I will cut out your tongue!" Ace snarled, and Kent whimpered as he locked eyes with Scarlett.

"Shadow Demon please! Please! Don't let him! Oh please don't let him cut out my tongue!" Kent begged the female Assassin, who glared at him.

"If you don't shut up them _I'M_ gonna cut your tongue out!" she snarled, and Kent's eyes flew wide with dismay as he realized both Assassins are angry at him. He dropped his gaze and stared at the floor as Scarlett glared at him then raised her gaze to meet Ace's. "Hold him while I get the board," she growled, and Ace nodded as he gripped Kent's arms so tightly they began to hurt.

"O-Ow! Please…" Kent whimpered quietly, trying not to upset Ace anymore as Scarlett left the room. Ace only tightened his grip on Kent, resulting in pain shooting through his arms. Scarlett came back in carrying a long board with rope hanging off. Ace lifted Kent up as Scarlett placed the board down on the table. Ace then sat Kent back down on it and forced him onto his back.

"W-Wait! Wait please! What are you doing?!" Kent asked, trying to sit back up, but Ace grabbed his throat and squeezed, forcing the man back down.

"One more word and we will forget sewing up your wound and sew your mouth instead!" Ace roared as Kent grabbed his arm, choking. Wheezing a cough, Kent whimpered and tried to pull Ace's hands off his throat. However, Scarlett grabbed both of his arms and tied them down to the board, then tied his legs and waist down as well. What she didn't notice was Ace's eyes had gone red again and he was slowly tightening his grip on Kent's neck, slowly choking the redcoat.

"Ok Ace, get his- Ace! You're killing him! He can't breathe! Ease up!" Scarlett exclaimed, and indeed the soldier was struggling for air, eyes wide and terrified. Ace didn't let up, his grip tightening even more as his eyes blazed with fury.

" _P-Please!_ " Kent gasped, the edges of his vison growing blurry as he stared to lose consciousness.

Scarlett grabbed Ace's arm gently. "Ace. Ace, listen to me. Calm down, relax. Easy, easy," she said softly, and Kent, who was turning an odd shade of blue, felt the grip on his throat lessen slightly. However, it wasn't in time as Kent's eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out, slumping against the board.

Scarlett looked down at the unconscious Kent, eyeing his neck where bruises from Ace's grip were starting to appear. Ace, from his position behind Scar, chuckled nervously as his mate turned a half annoyed half exasperated glare onto him.

"Well, er, at least he'll say still now," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Scarlett glared at him for a few brief moments, then heaved a sigh and looked back down at the unconscious Brit, who moaned in pain despite being dead to the world.

"Still… I really wish you hadn't have done that. Oh well. Might as well get this done before he comes to."

"Why are you worried about him anyway, Scarlett? He's the enemy!"

"But a helpless enemy. Sure he refused to tell us at first, but he didn't do it just to spite us. His commander would have killed him if he hadn't at least put up some fight. I also think he was worried we'd kill him once we were done with him. At any rate, once I'm done stitching up his wound, I want you to take him down stairs and get him a water glass," Scarlett instructed as she began to sew up Kent's jagged wound, causing the Brit to give small cries of pain.

"What if he tries to run?"

"Rough him up a bit, but don't kill him," Scarlett replied, briefly stopping to point a finger at Ace's broad chest.

Ace sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Fine, I won't kill him. Then Ace lowered his voice.

" _Yet_."


	8. Chapter 8

A low groan escaped Kent as he regained consciousness after being knocked out for the second time that night. As the memory of Ace glaring down at him while his massive paws tightened like a noose around his neck blazed in his mind, Kent sat bolt upright with a scream. Kent saw that he was back in the basement on the bed he hid under earlier. His hand went to the scar on his cheek, and he found it had been stitched up. ' _She must have done it after Ace choked me out_ ,' Kent thought, hands going up to feel his throat where bruises were starting form.

Looking to his left, Kent saw a small glass of water on the small table by the bed. There was also a note next to the water glass. Taking the note, he unfolded it and began to read.

 _If you're reading this you must be awake. Don't get your hopes up, you lousy redcoat rat, this means nothing. If it weren't for Scarlett, I'd have killed you long ago. You're probably wondering why there was a cloth around your mouth. Simple. Knowing you, you probably woke with a scream, since you're such a pathetic excuse for a man. Scarlett is asleep, and I don't want her woken up. She's the one who got you that water glass. Make no mistake, I still hate your guts, but she's much nicer than me, so she convinced me to leave you alone. If you stay put that is._

 _Now, the door to your cell isn't locked, but I HIGHLY recommend you stay put until Scarlett comes to get you in the morning. If not, well… use your imagination._

 _Your "friend",_

 _Silent Slasher aka Ace_

By the time he finished the letter, Kent's hands were shaking and covered in a cold sweat. If Scarlett was asleep, then he was alone with Ace, and the ginger Assassin made it quite clear he wanted Kent dead.

' _He's baiting me! He knows I will try to escape! If he catches me trying to escape, he'll kill me! But… if I don't get out of here, they'll hurt me again for sure! I… I gotta try to get out_ ,' Kent thought, standing on shaky legs as his heart pounded.

Then he proceeded to slowly open the cell door, wincing when it let out a loud creaking groan that echoed around the basement.

"Damn, thought you would have learned," a voice growled from the shadows and caused Kent to freeze and drop to his knees.

"Wait! N-No please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Kent cried, shielding his face as terror filled him and made him sick.

"I'm not Ace, bloody back," the voice growled, and Kent gasped as he saw Scarlett step out from the shadows.

"S-S-Scarlett!" Kent gasped, brown eyes wide.

"Hello, Kent," she said, walking forward towards the cowering soldier, who began to scramble backwards away from her.

"W-W-Wait! W-Wait please!" Kent cried, holding his hands towards the female with his palms out.

"Relax. It's not possible to kill someone in dream," Scarlett said as she stopped at the cell entrance and crossed her arms.

"Wha?" Kent whimpered, confused.

Scarlett pointed to the bed, and Kent followed her finger, yelping when he saw himself still lying there, a cloth over his mouth. "Aye, we're both asleep. Now, I'm here to tell you that should you decide to make an escape attempt and you're caught, I can't save you from Ace's wrath. Just be warned, Kent, he'll do much worse than nick your face with his knife," Scarlett said, then turned and headed towards a wall.

"Wait!" Kent called hesitantly after the Assassin, and she turned around.

"Aye?"

"Thank you for the water," Kent said, and Scarlett dipped her head.

"No problem," she said.

"W-Why would you waste water on someone you're only going to k-k-kill?" Kent asked, and Scarlett sighed.

"Kent, I don't want you dead. In fact, the reason I told you not to lie earlier is because I didn't want you hurt," Scarlett said, her confession causing Kent to gasp. "See, you needed stiches, otherwise the wound would get infected and it could spread to your eye. That'd leave you blind. Despite the claims about me being heartless, I do have a soft spot for scared and wounded men. Ironic, huh? Now, do us all a favor and stay the hell down here. Ace is craving blood tonight. Specifically, redcoat blood. You're the only redcoat for miles. Know what that means?"

Kent whimpered, "I have no one to s-save me, and i-if he c-catches me trying to esc-cape he'll murder me?"

Scarlett nodded. "Aye... quite brutally in fact. You've pushed his buttons far too much. He's _angry_ now. Keep in mind we have absolutely no reason to keep you alive now. So, tread carefully. Each step could easily be your last," she said, then blinked.

As soon as she blinked, Kent woke up, this time for real, and sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. He reached up and pulled the cloth off, thinking back on Scarlett's words.

' _Ace will kill me if he catches me. Scarlett was right. They have no reason to keep me alive. But... But_ _I can't take any more pain! I'll have to risk an escape,_ ' Kent thought, opening the door again and heading for the stairs.

Scarlett's warning rang in his ears, but he _had_ to get out of there. He _knew,_ with certainty, Ace would kill him anyway, despite Kent saying put or not. He was essentially a dead man. Opening the basement door quietly he poked his head out, looking down the long dark hallway with terror. Seeing nothing but darkness, he slipped out of the door and crept down the hall way towards the living room of the cabin where the door out was. As soon as he stepped into the room he heard a grunt, and he turned to the couch and nearly screamed as he saw the massive form of Ace sprawled on the couch, arms crossed. The ginger Assassin's axe rested on the table next to him.

Kent was about to drop to his knees and beg for his life when he realized that Ace was fast asleep, soft snores drifting across the room. Clutching the area over his heart, Kent tiptoed over towards the door. ' _I actually might make it! Yes! Once I'm out of here I have to find help_ ,' Kent thought, almost at the door. As his right hand rested on the door knob, a heavy paw came down on his left shoulder and gripped so hard Kent thought it'd break. A burst of hot air brushed past Kent's ear, causing the horrified soldier to wet his pants as he recognized Ace's snarl.

"Going somewhere, **_Kent_**?"


	9. Chapter 9

As Kent opened his mouth to scream in pure terror, a massive hand was clamped over his mouth. He was spun around and slammed into the door, a hand wrapped around his throat. Kent's brown eyes flew wide as his gripped the arm of the hand around his neck.

Ace's face was maybe four inches max from his face, and the ginger Assassin's hot breath blew into Kent's face as Ace growled, a snarl distorting his face as he bared his teeth. "Well?" he hissed, tightening his grip on Kent's throat.

Unable to reply as Ace's hand was clamped tightly over his mouth, all Kent could do was cower under Ace's red eyed glare. "Now, we're gonna do this nice and simple. No fuss," Ace said and a cruel smirk appeared on his face as he pulled a gun from his belt.

Kent's eyes widened and he shook his head as he scrabbled with his feet at the wooden floors.

"Now, should you scream once I remove my hand, I will shoot your brains out, got that?" Ace growled, and Kent nodded fearfully. Ace released Kent's throat and mouth, causing the Brit to collapse to the ground, coughing and wheezing. Remaining on his knees, he begged Ace for mercy, but the ginger Assassin was having none of it. "Get up," he snapped, and Kent shakily stood, his knees threatening to fail him any second. Ace snorted. "Pathetic," he growled, then started to walk behind Kent, who started crying.

"P-P-P-Please…" he tried, voice broken and wavering.

Ace said nothing as he bound Kent's wrists behind him, jerking the rope tightly. Then he grabbed Kent's uniform collar with one hand after he'd holstered his pistol, then grabbed the back of the man's belt and lifted him off the ground.

Kent whimpered as he was carried parallel to the floor, "Please d-don't drop m-m-me!"

"Hush, wouldn't want to wake Scarlett up now would you?" Ace said in a mockingly patronizing tone.

"W-Why are you d-doing this? P-Please, I've never d-done anything wrong!" Kent pleaded quietly.

"And? Does it appear I give a shit about a worthless rat like you? I'm doing this because I want to, because I CAN. Now shut up and maybe I won't throw you down the stairs as hard," Ace muttered, causing Kent to gasp.

"Wait! Wait!" Kent said, trying to stand as Ace opened the door that led down to the basement.

"What?"

"Don't throw me down the stairs, please! I'll do whatever, just have mercy!" Kent pleaded with wide eyes as he was held above the wooden stairs.

Ace simply chuckled. "Fine, I won't THROW you," the Assassin said, setting Kent down then untying his hands.

But then Kent was shoved from behind, resulting in him falling down the stairs. Landing in a heap at the bottom, ribs sore and possibly bruised, Kent struggled to draw in a breath as it had been knocked from him. As he made to stand up Ace's fist caught him under the jaw and caused him to go flying across the room and crash into a table. The table broke under Kent's weight as Ace started to walk towards the wounded British soldier, who tried to scramble away but was too wounded to do so.

"Oh come on, where's that British fighting spirit?" Ace said, then planted a kick to Kent's ribs.

Kent coughed, wheezing as his ribs stung from both the kick and the trip down the stairs. He was too scared and too winded to answer, and his jaw hurt like crazy from where Ace socked him. Turning his eyes up towards Ace, Kent feebly raised a hand up in a surrendering gesture as a small trickle of blood from where he had bitten his tongue ran out of the corner of his mouth.

"Get up, we're gonna have a little brawl, me and you. Let's see who the stronger man is since you British are oh-so powerful," Ace said with a smirk as he stepped back, shrugging off his Assassins robes and tunic underneath to revel a muscular torso. "Get up, or I'll kill you now."

Kent realized he had no choice. He _had_ to fight, or Ace would kill him. Shakily, he tried to get to his feet, but his arms gave out and he collapsed in a heap.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Bloody Back? Get up!" Ace growled, rolling his shoulders as he cracked his neck.

"I… I can't," Kent whimpered in a small voice, emphasizing his point with a feeble attempt at getting up.

Ace walked over, using his foot to roll Kent onto his back, and then he peered down at Kent, who could only whimper and look pleadingly up at the Assassin.

Ace narrowed his eyes as his nose twitched at the rank fear scent coming from Kent. Looking the Brit over, he realized that he was telling the truth and couldn't get up, much less fight. A smirk crossed Ace's face and a low, sinister laugh rumbled in his throat.

Kent stared up at him in terror as warm tears streamed down his face.

"Huh, I guess you learned to not lie to me. Imagine that. Well, seeing as how you're in no condition to fight, I think I'll have some fun with you instead," Ace purred, eyes flashing.

"P-Please don't k-k-kill me … I beg you. Please. I d-don't want t-to die," Kent wheezed, wincing as his ribs stung when he drew a breath.

Ace suddenly remembered something Scarlett had told him once. She had just prevented him from killing a wounded redcoat with his hidden blade, and was, to his vast surprise, tending to the wounded man's injuries. Ace had asked her why she didn't let him kill the useless worm and she had stated that he surrendered and should be given mercy. He had pointed out that she had teased another one of the soldiers, who was now knocked out, with threats to torture him out despite him begging her not to.

' _Aye, he did beg. So I spared his life. If someone raises the white flag or asks for mercy, I give it to them. Unless they have done me wrong, I spare those who surrender. Sure, I toy with them, but no permeant damage is inflicted. This man had surrendered and begged for you to spare his life. Toying and even some roughing up is fine, but there is a point when you need to know to stop._ '

Ace snapped back to the present, looking down at Kent who looked back with pleading eyes as blood dripped from his mouth. For a brief moment, Ace thought about just putting the young man back in the cell and leaving. But the bloodlust proved too great for the Assassin. Reaching down to grab Kent's throat and lift him to eye level, Ace held the gasping soldier, who had grabbed onto Ace's arms in an effort to lessen the pressure on his throat.

"Fine, I will not kill you. But… I will have some fun before the sun rises."

* * *

So, after talking with my boyfriend (He owns Ace), we realized Ace is a mix of two famous (or infamous) slashers.

Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger.

Now, I don't know about you, but that is a fucking scary combo.

Also, I've had this chapter done, just needed to edit. (I've had a shit ton of papers, projects, and whatnot)


	10. Chapter 10

Kent's eyes went wide as the pressure on his throat began to slowly increase, leaving him gasping harder and harder for breath each inhale. Right before the soldier passed out, the grip around his neck loosened and he fell to the floor, coughing. Clutching his throat, Kent gulped in a great lungful of air, eyes and mouth wide.

Ace reached down and grabbed the back of Kent's uniform collar, provoking a startled scream from the soldier as he was yanked back towards a torture chair that had rope for the wrists, lower arms, biceps, chest, waist, thighs, lower legs, and ankles. Panic flowing like fire through his veins, Kent's eyes darted around the room, desperate for something, anything, he could use to defend himself. He didn't even think about bringing Ace down completely. The last thing he wanted was to make the Silent Slasher angry… again.

Suddenly Kent's eyes found what appeared to be a tunnel entrance. Though he knew it was a stupid plan, just like his plan to knock Scarlett off her feet earlier, Kent thought about running down the tunnels and trying to lose Ace. ' _Wait… he knows these tunnels better than I ever_ _will_!' Kent thought with despair as he was hauled upwards and forced into the torture chair. But it was Kent's last chance.

Making yet another unwise decision, Kent sprung off the chair and made a beeline for the tunnel entrance. He didn't make it far before Ace grabbed the back of collar again and drug him backwards. "No! Let me go! Please! Scarlett! Help me!" Kent screamed, desperation thick in his tone as he prayed the female heard his cries for help.

"Noisy little thing, ain't you?" Ace growled, shoving the struggling Kent into the seat and tying him down.

"Scarlett! Please! He's going to kill me! _Please_!" Kent wailed at the top his lungs, tears streaming down his face as he tried in vain to struggle. Ace growled as the high pitched cries sent his sensitive ears ringing. Stepping behind the man, he grabbed a thick rag. Folding it over on itself, Ace shoved it into Kent's mouth. Kent screamed, but it was muffed by the thick rag. "Hlllp!"

"Scream all you want now," Ace snickered, tying the rag tightly. The rough cloth dug hard into the cornered of the redcoat's mouth, causing Kent to cry out in pain. "Now the fun begins," Ace chuckled, coming back to stand in front of Kent with a smirk on his face.

The Briton whimpered and trembled, eyes down. What was Ace going to do to him? Would he kill him? Or would he keep him alive but in horrible, gruesome agony? He refused to look up into the face of his possible killer for fear of getting hit or worse. However the tip of Ace's knife was placed under his chin and Kent was forced to look up at Ace.

"Hmmm… what to do what to do?" the Assassin mused absentmindedly, tapping the side of Kent's jaw near the soldier's jugular. Kent leaned away from the cold blade, shivers of fear shooting down his spine. He was one flick of the wrist away from death. The blade, however, followed him as he leaned back. "Ooooh, I know," Ace purred, and Kent felt the knife begin to dig into his skin.

Knowing that if he shook his head the blade would cut him, Kent gave a series of frantic and pleading grunts and yelps under the cloth.

"Oh please, I'm taking it _so_ easy on you. Most would already have begged for death. You see, Kent, I have certain methods of execution. Not the most pleasant of methods, but after all… we are fighting a war. See, here's my method," Ace said as he began to pace around Kent, who frantically twisted his head in an effort to keep his eyes on the male, who had the soldier convinced he, Ace, was insane.

"First, I chose a patrol to attack. Not hard, since you damn parasites are always around, strutting like you own the forest. Well, let me enlighten you on something," Ace growled in Kent's ear, then the Brit felt the knife cut a gash on the back of his neck. Not serious enough to put Kent in any danger of bleeding out, for that was not Ace's intention, but certainly enough to hurt the soldier.

Biting down on the cloth in his mouth, Kent stifled a cry of pain as he squeezed tears out of his eyes.

"You own nothing. Understand me? Nothing in this land belongs to you British dogs. We've been oppressed by you for far too long. All those beatings of the lower class, all those public displays of power you've shown, they are nothing but lies. I've captured and tortured many of you filth. You're all cowards and liars. Sure, you may seem powerful and mighty, but get one of you alone, and you're no braver than a newborn pup without his mother. All it takes is a little persuasion," Ace said as he ran the tip of his knife lightly over the stitches on Kent's face from the side as the young soldier whimpered and tilted his head away from the cold steel. "And they beg like some cowardly mutt," Ace continued as he came back to stand in front of Kent, who looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

Kent whimpered a muffled plea from under the rag, eyes desperate and begging for mercy. Ace raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "If you want me to let you go, just say so," he purred. Then he snickered. "Oh wait… there's one small problem." Kent squeaked and squirmed in terror as Ace's massive hand reached towards his face. The Assassin gave the gag a slight tug, then purred, "You got this in the way. Oh well."

Kent looked up at Ace with a pleading whine, squeezing tears from his eyes as he trembled like a leaf in a windstorm. ' _This can't be happening! This can't be happening! Wake up, Kent! Wake up_!'

Ace smirked at him. "Now, where was I? Ah! That's right. How I choose my victims. See after I choose a patrol, I select a target. How do I pick a certain man out of a patrol, you ask? Easy. I pick whichever man-" Ace paused to drag his knife teasingly over Kent's jugular, causing the soldier to squeal in terror as the cold steel stung his warm flesh. "Might scream the loudest or beg the most. After that… well," Ace gave a low, deep chuckle that made Kent's trembling even worse.

"I attack the rearmost man. Depending on how much he struggles or tries to alert his comrades, I either give him a swift hidden blade kill or drag him off briefly and smack him around some. Once that man's dead or dying I head back, then repeat the cycle until the sole man is left. Then I smack him around some. Get some begging out of him before I play my favorite game with him. Or the rear man, depending on how much he begged. Either way, we play my favorite game. In fact… I say we play in right now," Ace purred, and Kent yelped as the Assassin suddenly reached forward and pulled the cloth out of his mouth.  
"Please! Let me go! Plea-" Kent was cut off by Ace covering his mouth.

"Ah ah ah, that's no fun! Where's the fun in simply letting you go? But I will make you a deal," Ace said, causing Kent to look at him with hopeful eyes. Ace smirked as he untied Kent. "See, if you can avoid me and not get tagged by me within the next hour, I will let you go free. However, if you don't succeed," Ace said as he shoved Kent towards the tunnel opening. "You remain here for good. We won't take you back. Got it?"

Kent, wide eyed, nodded. "Y-Yes s-sir," he whimpered.

Ace grinned. "Good. Now… you have a 40 second head start. Ready? Set? _Run_."

00000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Who likes hide-n-seek tag? Not Kent! Will he manage to escape Ace, or will he be stuck with the two Assassins forever?**_


	11. Update

~Authors note~

For those still keeping up with this story, thank you and please know I haven't forgotten it. I'm working on chapter 11 now.

Just I'm thinking of redoing this story for new character developments have arisen. Ace is not a mate to Scarlett, but Scarlett's little sister Renegade. Neither Ace nor Scarlett are Assassins. And I've learned more about Ace himself.

So keep a look out for a possible revised version. If I do revise it, it will be on Fiction Press due to it being without a fandom based element. It shall be under the same title.

Once again, this story is not dead!

But... Kent might be. *cue evil chuckle from Ace*


	12. Chapter 11

Kent ran into the tunnel, panic and terror driving him on. He didn't want to be stuck with the Assassins forever, for he was sure every day would be a living hell full of torture and beatings. He couldn't take it. He wouldn't take it. An odd sense of determination filled him and he ran faster, straining his eyes to see in the dim light of the tunnel. He stumbled, falling to the ground with a thud. Shaking the dirt off, he scrambled to his feet and started running again.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Ace yelled from the direction Kent came, and the soldier stifled a cry of fear. Kent turned right at a tunnel split, then turned another corner and found a dead end staring him in the face.

"No!" he rasped, terror and despair turning his legs to jelly. He staggered, then fell to the ground. Covering his face with his hands, he began to sob. His sobs were so loud he didn't hear the dull thump of Ace's footsteps as the Assassin crept up on him. "Please be a nightmare! Wake up, Kent! Wake up!" Kent cried, tears streaming down his face.

He nearly passed out from terror as Ace's voice purred next to his ear, "What's wrong, Kenny? Miss your wakeup call?"

Kent screamed and spun around, falling onto his rear. Ace was kneeling on knee with his arm resting on the other. "No, please!" Kent screamed, holding up a hand to protect his face.

Ace tipped back his head and laughed. "Please no what?" he asked, turning his sharp gaze back to Kent.

"Don't kill me!" the soldier gasped, crawling backwards.

"Kill you?!" Ace exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart. He gave a hurt look and asked in an offended tone, "Why ever would I do something like that?" Then he smirked. "I mean... besides the fact you're a redcoat?" he asked, standing up to tower over Kent.

Kent couldn't believe he'd already lost, but he had. Ace had caught him. He was stuck with them forever. He bowed his head, waiting for Ace to haul him back and torture him until he could scream no more. However when Ace didn't grab him, he raised his eyes. To his shock, Ace was gone. Kent got up, stumbling before finding his footing. Where had the Assassin gone? It was if he had simply vanished!

Kent quickly found that was not the case as Ace's breath brushed past his ear. "You know, you still got two more tries!"

Screaming in fright, Kent bolted. He went the opposite way this time, then came to yet another crossroads. He turned right. Another dead end. Kent nearly screamed. Again?! Wait! There! A small indention in the wall, just big enough for Kent to squeeze himself into. He quickly squished himself into the small space and held his breath.

Sure enough, Ace's heavy footfall's echoed down the hall. "One two… Acey's comin' for you," the Assassin sang in a sweet tone that sent shivers down Kent's spine.

Kent bit his lip to avoid crying out in fear. He would not give himself away. He would not. Ace's boots came into view and stopped right outside Kent's little hiding place. "Kent," Ace called in a singsongy voice. Kent couldn't prevent the small cry of fear that passed his lips. Immediately his hand went to cover his mouth, but it was too late. Ace had heard him.

The Assassin's boots stopped right outside Kent's hiding place. Slowly, Ace kneeled to where he could look Kent in the eyes. "Boo," he said, a cruel smirk on his face. "You're down to one chance, Kenny. Best make it count."

Kent pressed himself as far back into the small crevice as he could go, but he was still well within the towering Assassin's reach. Breath heavy and panicked, Kent felt his foot slip against the rock. With a wail, the shirtless Brit fell back and hit his head.

Ace shook his head. "You're a mess, Kent. Now I suggest you make this last ran count," he growled, and stepped back.

Kent, head throbbing, scrambled out and bolted. With the hit to his head he was disoriented and dazed. He stumbled into walls and over rocks in his drunken dash. Suddenly the sound of rushing water echoed down the tunnel towards him. An underground river? Maybe it leads out! Straining his ears, Kent noticed the sound was coming from the right at a tunnel split. A new sense of determination filling his veins, Kent forced his tired legs to move faster.

"Kent! Not that way!" Ace yelled, but there was not a trace of the usual teasing cruelty. If anything, he sounded… worried? That must mean it was the way out!

Ignoring Ace's warning, Kent ran faster until the tunnel opened up to a large cave. Midway across was a fast flowing river. The banks were solid rock and went from the cave floor down 20 feet. The river was 6 feet across. I might be able to jump! Kent thought. Gathering the strength in his legs, he launched himself off the ledge towards the opposite side. His finger barely managed to grasp the edge as the rest of him dangled above the fast flowing river.

Kent gave a cry of despair trying desperately to hold onto the rock made slippery by the river's spray. "No! I can't die like this! I can't!" Kent yelled, looked back down behind him.

"Then grab my hand!"

Kent looked up and couldn't believe who he saw.

* * *

 ** _IT'S BEEN SO LONG, THE LAST WE'VE SEEN THIS SOLDIER_**

 ** _LOST TO THIS MONSTER_**

 ** _THE VERY LAZY AUTHOR_**

 _To my diligent watchers:_ _Sorry for the LONG LONG LONG wait. Truthfully, I had started working on like 5 other stories. And hey! One is similar to this! Called Fort F.E.A.R.! Deals with Acey boy and some redcoats!_ _Might put it up on fiction press. Another story is the Alternate. Deals with the redcoats in Alternate Methods. Told from a soldier's pov. Go check it if you'd like!_

 _But for now, enjoy a LONG overdue chapter!_


	13. Chapter 12

"Scarlett!"

The blue eyed female was reaching down towards him, hand extended. "Grab on!" she yelled again.

Kent grasped her hand just in time for his feet to lose their purchase on the rocks. He yelled, "Pull me up!"

"Working on it!" Scarlett yelled through her teeth. She threw her body weight back and Kent went with her.

His feet had not hit the rocks beside Scarlett before Ace emerged from the tunnel on the opposite from the two. Kent screamed and hid behind Scarlett. "Don't let him get me! Please, Scarlett!"

Scarlett didn't address him. Instead, she yelled at Ace, "Ace! That's enough! This has gone on long enough!"

The Furyan stopped just on the other side of the river. He called back, "He tried to escape!"

"You nearly killed me!" Kent accused. He pointed a finger at Ace from his safe place behind Scarlett.

Ace's eyes burned into his. "Had you just done what I asked and did not lie, we wouldn't have hurt you! That scar is your own damn fault!" he snarled.

"At least I'm loyal!"

Wrong choice of words.

Ace's eyes blazed. "That does it!" That was **not** Ace's voice. That was a cruel, coldblooded animal's. He roared, "You're mine, Kent!" He looked poised, ready to leap over and throw Kent back down to the river below.

Even from across the gap, Kent could hear the savage growl in Ace's throat. His eyes widened and he realized he had gone too far. "Wait! Wait! I d-didn't mean it!" Kent protested.

"Yeah right!" came the snarled reply.

Scarlett saw Ace's muscles tense and tensed as well. "Ace! No!" she ordered.

The Furyan, eyes now red, must not have heard through his haze of anger. He made the gap in one leap and dove to the right to skirt around Scarlett.

Kent backtracked to the left with a scream. If Ace got his hands on Kent again, not even Scarlett herself could help him. Ace would tear him apart. A single small gash under his eye would be the least of his problems.

He went back too far.

The soldier's foot slipped. He tried to regain his balance as Ace made it around Scarlett. He locked eyes with the killer. Time slowed and something strange happened. Ace's eyes washed with blue, drowning out the red. Before Kent could ponder the change, he fell down to the river below. He hit the water on his back, the impact driving the air from his lungs. The current was fast to grab him and pull him under. Kent panicked and nearly sucked in a lungful over water. He managed to stop himself last minute and tried to fight his way to the surface.

He thought he heard Scarlett yell him name. There was a low echoing thud, and through the swirling water he believed he saw someone trying to make their way over. Suddenly his head hit a rock, and it all went black.

Kent sat upright with a scream. He took in a large gulp of what thankfully was not water. He breathed heavily, eyes wide. His slowly began to calm, and at the same time go red in the face, for he was back in the tavern with all the patrons staring at him as if he'd gone mad. He was in the back, with a mug of ale on the table in front of him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

It was a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare.

"Hey, bloody back. Keep it down would you?"

Kent looked over at the patrons. "S-Sorry. Bad dream," he apologized. Despite his embarrassment, he was overjoyed to be alive. Overjoyed that the entire, horrible experience was nothing more than a terrible nightmare.

The door to the tavern opened and two of Kent's squadmates walked in. Upon seeing their friend at the back, they walked over.

"Jerry, Tod. You will not believe the nightmare I just had…" Kent trailed off. Both Jerry and Tod were staring at him with wide eyes.

Specifically, his face.

The right side of his face.

Under his eye.

A sickening sense of dread tightened his chest. "Guys?" he ventured, beginning to panic. "W-What's wrong?"

"Kent…" Tod rasped, "What happened to your face?"

Kent's face went pale. No… no it couldn't be. That was a nightmare! That was a nightmare! It wasn't real! Nevertheless, Kent slowly reached up and felt the skin under his eye. There was a rough line that ran from his nose to his jaw.

Right where Ace had scarred him with the knife.

Kent began to breathe heavily.

It hadn't been a dream.

It hadn't been a nightmare.

It had been **_real_**.

Kent screamed.

* * *

So here is the end! FINALLY.

TEN THOUSAND YEARS!

Well not really.

Now for some trivia! Ace is no longer a mate of Scarlett, but of Scarlett's sister, Renegade. I plan to upload a revised version with better grammar, so keep a look out! It'll be Let It Be A Nightmare V2.0.

 **Kent was originally gonna get his head sliced off at the end.** **Yeah he died.**

Then it changed to a "bad dream" as I worked with Ace's character more (and got attached to Kent). Ace would have whispered in his ear at the end "You're wrong, Kent. It wasn't a dream" (like that freaky ass Other Mother from Coraline).

And THEN it changed to Kent waking up after being knocked out but he'd wake up in the cabin, Ace right beside him.

Then, finally, it ended as this.

 **Species info:**

 **Humans: _Kent, Jerry, Tod_**

 **Alphian: _Scarlett_**

 **Furyan: _Ace_**

Let me know what you thought of the story!

HEADS UP!

LIBAN might be over, but Kent's adventures have only just begun. *cue evil laugh here*

Confused? Wait for next "Chapter"!


	14. An Eventful Reunion teaser

There was sudden yell from around the top of the building in front of him. Kent looked up just as a massive black shape jumped off. As soon as the massive figure's boots hit the ground the man was rolling.

Straight towards Kent.

Before the British soldier could even get his gun in position, the man jumped up from the roll. Kent screamed when he recognized the ginger mane and jagged face scar.

It couldn't be.

It shouldn't be.

It was.

" ** _Ace_**?!"

* * *

I'm just gonna leave this little thing here.

Just, you know, to tease y'all for shits and giggles.

I will say one thing.

Like Ace and Kent interaction? Keep watch for An Eventful Reunion.

It shall be _*imitates Delightful Children From Down The Lane*_ **eventful.**

 _ **PLEASE NOTE THIS STORY IS UNDERGOING REBOOT AND NEWER VERSON WITH MUCH BETTER WRITING CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE.**_


End file.
